Un Futuro Imperfecto
by Guts the black swordsman
Summary: Que pasa cuando perdemos lo mas importante, peleamos por recuperarlo o nos rendimos ante la desesperacion, un futuro, un heroe, una sola mision.


Hola a todos espero y les guste este fic.

 ** _Diaclaimer: Los personajes de the legend of zelda no me pertenecen ni algunos dialogos de samurai jack._**

 _Hace mucho tiempo en una tierra distante, yo Ganon el amo de la obscuridad, desencadene un mal indescriptible, pero un tonto guerrero Hylian que blande una espada magica, decidio oponerse a mi (clash. clash. clash), antes del ultimo golpe abri un portal en el tiempo y lo envie al futuro donde mi maldad es la ley, ahora el tonto intenta regresar al pasado y alejarse del futuro que soy yo GANON!!!!_

Capitulo1: Abre los ojos Link

Era un dia nublado, nada se veia en los alrededores exepto un muchacho que yacia abandonado en la inospita llanura, el muchacho era rubio, con una tunica verde rasgada, botas, un gorro verde y una espada a sus espaldas, se podia ver que la espada es hermosa, una funda azul con detalles en oro puro, llamaba mucho la atencion de unos ladrones que acechaban en las sombras.

-sera facil, no lo crees-

-tranquilo Agtu, debemos ser precavidos-

Ambos ladrones se acercaron hacia su presa, ambos estaban a punto de tomar la espada cuando de repente un golpe los derribo, era el muchacho parecia que aun seguia vivo.

-no te quedes ahi Agtu, atacalo!!!-

El ladron se lanzo con un puñal hacia el chiico, este saco su espada y de un tajo lo corto por la mitad, el chico miro al otro ladron a los ojos.

-pppoorfavor no me mates se ve que eres noble, quieres rupias? tengo muchas ( saca una bolsa y la lanza al piso) pero te lo suplico-

El chico lo miro y sin pensarlo le atraveso el pecho con su espada, el chico volvio en si, se dio cuenta de la matanza y ni se inmuto, guardo su espada y se puso a caminar varios recuerdos volvian a su cabeza unos felices otros tristes, pero sobre todo uno, aquel que lo perseguiria por siempre la batalla final con Ganon su eterno rival, y ella... La unica razon por la que peleo su unica razon para vivir, el daria todo por recuperarla y todo para derrotar a Ganon, el chico camino y se dio cuenta de que los vastos bosques de Hyrule dieron paso a una urbe con grandes edificios algo raros para su gusto, siguio caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecia una taberna, cuando entro pidio un poco de agua al estar sentado en la barra se dio cuenta de que solo habia gente o lo que fueran con caras de cerdo, el chico decidio beber su agua y marcharse cuando una de esas cosas lo intervino.

-estas lejos de las minas no crees Hylian-

El chico no le hizo caso y siguio hacia la puerta.

-que pasa basura de orejas puntiagudas, no me oyiste, parece que hay que enseñarte modales-

La criatura saco un garrote y se dispuso a atacar al chico, este se movio y con un habil movimiento le quito el garrote y se lo estampo en la cara, dientes y sangre volaron hasta impactarse con el piso, el muchacho golpeo repetidamente la cara del monstruo hasta que no quedo mas que una masa irreconocible de carne y sangre, sus compañeros se levantaron y sacaron sus armas el muchacho se levanto y desenvaino su espada.

-si su intencion es matarme no lo conseguiran-

-a si? y quien eres para asegurarlo-

El chico no cruzo otra palabra y se lanzo al ataque, las bestias eran torpes y con gran facilidad logro matarlos, solo uno quedo vivo y este salio corriendo de la taberna.

-gracias muchacho nos libraste de esa escoria bokoblin- dijo el dueño de la taberna

-cual es tu nombre?-

-soy Link-

-curioso nombre para un Hylian, por favor acepta una muda de ropa la tuya parece un trapo viejo y andrajoso-

El viejo se apresuro a su bodega y de ella saco una especie de tunica azul con bordados blancos, unos pantalones y unas botas.

-con esto sera suficiente-

-gracias-

El hombre y Link se despidieron, Link al salir de la taberna supuso que si todo era distinto lo mejor seria poner rumbo a encontrar a los de su raza, Link pregunto por varias horas pero nadie le daba razon de en donde poderlos encontrar, Link se encontraba desesperado cuando unos raros caballos de metal con ruedas en lugar de patas se acercaron a el.

-asi que tu fuiste quien mato a mis camaradas- digo un cerdo mas alto que los demas y de cara mas alargada, mientras otros cinco como los de la taberna bajaron de sus caballos.

-te costara caro pequeño hijo de puta-

Los cerdos se lanzaron hacia Link, pero este en un habil movimiento saco su espada y mato a dos un tercero se lanzo pero solo para encontar el mismo destino al ver tal masacre los demas huyeron exepto el grande que se quedo a pelear.

-te crees muy rudo basura Hylian-

-no hablas eh?-

El cerdo se lanzo e intento cortar con su machete a Link pero este logro esquivarlo solo para que este le cortara una pierna al cerdo, sus gritos resonaron.

-ahora me diras donde estan los Hylian-

-que te hace pensar eso (escupitajo)-

Link tomo su espada y comenzo a penetrar el estomago del ser, lentamente mientras la sangre brotaba, los chirridos del ser eran cada vez mas intensos, Link la hundio mas

-mira igual ya estas muerto, dime o te sacare los intestinos y hare que te los tragues-

-esta bien *cof* *cof* ellos estan en las minas de pedernal en la meseta a las afueras de la ciudad-

Link saco su espada y le corto la cabeza, las minas su primer destino Link se dispuso a viajar hacia aya, tal vez ahi encontraria sus respuestas.

Este fue el primer capitulo espero y les guste, si gustan puden dejar sus ideas.


End file.
